Adventures of the Dragon Teen
by yin-yang werewolf
Summary: Drago just got out of section 13, and now is going after the demon chi. following him, and the ice crew as they deal with the Chan Clan, and all other things I throw at them. AU-OC-slash, more warnings to come but those are the main on.
1. Chapter 1

Adventures of the Dragon Teen

By: yin-yang werewolf

Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures, or any of the characters. They are owned by John Rogers, and Kids WB! As while as Jackie Chan. I make no money off this.

A/N: there is a note at the end that would be great for you to read after you read the story. Thanks enjoy.

Drago looked over the junk yard, trying to find the best spot to hide. Crash, "Shit!" the dragon jumped into an old school bus, and hunkered down. His red eyes looked out the window to see who it was that let out that cruse. A lovely young woman appeared in front of the bus, her blue eyes scanning for something and as the past over the bus there was a pause. Drago moved so that nothing of him could be seen, and prayed that the lady kept going. Another curse left the blood red lips, and with a flash of light Drago was the only one left in the junk yard.

The green skin teen moved out of the bus, sighed. He knew it was only a matter of time before he ran into the lady again. Something ran though him, and his vision ran red. He saw a car wash, and inside was the fan of wind. His uncle powers calling to him. Drago ran off, knowing that Chan and his family would be right behind; he went to find his father's old henchmen.

After finding the morons, who were only going to be used to keep Chan busy, Drago found the car washed. Leaving the trio to do what they do best, he went after the fan. Only one little problem, Chan showed up, after fighting with him a little bit and trying to kill that little pain in the tail, the dragon teen found the find that holds the power of his uncle Xiao Feng. Than that annoying Chan showed up, that resulting fight was pointless, Drago's fighting skills not being as good as Chan's but he did managed to pin him.

Drago was reaching for the fan, when that little girl showed up. If he wasn't against killing children, she would be a pile of firewood about now. Getting knocked into tire rims was not the greatest feeling but at least he had the fan.

Drago growled, the wind power was gone, and these idiots were trying to make him calm down. He tock deep breaths, and after flaming those three, set down on a tin barrel, he went into a trance. He know that the chi had to be somewhere in the city. It couldn't have gotten that far. He was vaguely aware of the three idiots talking to him, seeing as how the power showed up at a school. It was a bonus for him to scare the daylight out of them when he suddenly came too.

Trying to get the chi from those Chan's was going to be harder than he thought. Two of the enforces were trapped and the other knock down by one punch. Drago fired them, laughing inside while he did, (because really a fire demon firing his henchmen) and left, thinking of how the next time should go.

Once he was safe back at the junk yard, he let lose a little of his power to make the bus a more nice place to sleep at. Once that was done, and with a few protection spells his father taught him Drago was free to be his real age. He laughed to himself, maybe that was what he needed, henchmen closer to his age than those old like his father. The dragon snorted out loud. Yeah like that would happen. There was no way he would be able to find people sixteen or older to work for him. They were focus on school, and dating. The teen curled up and went to sleep.

Cobra laughed to his brothers, the two were in the middle of a game and there was a lot riding on this hand. Cobra was not allowed to play; seeing as how he was able to beat them at any card game (he was thought it was luck, Ice and Fist, not so much). This game was to decide who should sleep on the bad cot. There were two cots, and a couch. Fist was too big for the couch, and only Ice and Cobra would be able to sleep without too many problems, that left the boys trying to figure out who got the other cot and who got the couch. That was left to different types of things, like who could do a 180 off the half-pipe. Cobra lost, and was left to watch the show on what he thought was a comfy couch.

"No way!"

That out bust meant that Ice lost.

"Ha, ha. Now you got to sleep on the bad cot. You know cot rhymes with pot. We should get some cot pot. Ha, ha."

Cobra's little attempt to joke was ignore by his companies, both who were used to his weird way to lighten things up.

The Ice crew had taken to hiding out at different places, trying to come up with a plan to get back at Chan for what he did.

"Alright boys, listen up. There's word that someone looking for henchmen. We going find out who and join them to get us a little green, yo. So get a good night's sleep."

"That funny dog, seeing as how you got the bad cot."

Cobra just smiled at Ice, and fist bumped Fist. He chuckled at his little joke, and his brother smiled at him. Both of them got up to head to the cots, which were hiding by a little curtain. The younger watch, his smile dimming a little bit at how his brothers didn't trust him, the purple haired teen know about them being in a relationship, the curtain was to keep him from seeing Ice climb into the cot with ice, or Fist form leavening his cot to sleep with Ice on the couch. It didn't matter to him, they were in love, and MC Cobra was not going to ruin that for them.

He was happy for them, but deep down he want what they had. Someone to call his own, to leave his bed and curl up to them in the cold of night. Cobra lay down and wished to find the happiness that his brothers had.

A/N:

Ok, know I have other stories, but I couldn't stand that there were no slash stories that involved the ice crew and Drago. Here are a few things that I deiced to put at the end instead of the start.

I used the JCA wiki site for the ice crew ages, and some of their bio, since we don't get a lot of background on Fist and Cobra; I'm going to be making that up.

I won't have the story following the Chans, or if I do it will be for only one chapter, and will be important to the story, which seeing as how I haven't gotten far, I don't know if that will happen.

Drago will be taller than ice, but a little shorter the Cobra, with Fist being the tallest. We don't know how tall any of them are, but from what I saw when was re-watching the show, Cobra looks to be just a little bit taller that Drago, if I'm wrong, than good, Drago will still be shorter.

There will be an OC, but won't be explain on for a while, she will be seen in some of the chapters, and details will be given each time. She will be a big part later in the story

Everything else that I think will be important will be told at the end of the chapter that I believe it implies to.

Thank you for your time.

Please review and tell me what you think

Yin-yang


	2. Chapter 2

**Adventures of the Dragon Teen**

**Ch. 2**

**A/N: I don't know why, but I believe that this is the longest thing I written lately. Go for me. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and hope to bring more in later. Just to let you guys know that this is going to follow the episode almost exactly without a lot of the fighting parts, I can't write those at all, and we have all seen the show, so you should know how it goes. It is going to get AU after the last episode of season 5. Thank you. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own JCA-everything from the first chapter. **

**-The water demon- AKA Aunt Bai Tza**

Drago paced back and forth, _how hard is it to do things without morons?_ He went still as he saw his aunt's gourd on an island. He smiled, and after a relapse in memory was on his way. _ How am I going to get to Boru?_

The men stared at the tall woman drinking coffee, she was a beauty. Her dark covered eyes locked on to a youth about 165 cm. He looked too young to be getting on a cruise by himself. He must have felt her glazed, amber eyes shot her a glare and the women smiled a shark smile. The Asian teen paled and hurried over to the ship. More passengers walked in front of the women and as soon as they passed the men were staring at an empty table.

Drago looked over his shoulder as he walked up the ship's ramp. He didn't know how he know but that woman was the same one that was at the dump the other night. He kept walking hoping beyond that the spell would stay until he got to Boru.

_That ride was so long. _Drago growled to himself as he set huddle under the sheets in his room on the ship. He could just see the smirk on the little pest face. _That Chan really needs someone to put her in her place. Probably best if it's her uncle, but the idiot won't do it._ The young dragon was starting to think he was cursed. Three different times he fought against the Chans and each time he lost.

Shendu's son felt something brush against his mind shields.

_** Dad? **_

_** Hello son. How are you doing?**_

_** It sucks! What is wrong with me? **_

_** I don't know my son. But be patient, something good is going to come out of all this.**_

_** What? What will be worth all of this humiliation? **_

_** I can't tell you, you have to find that out yourself. Get some sleep my son.**_

_** Night dad.**_

With his father's presence at the back of his mind Drago fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about flames, flying and arms holding him.

**-The earth and moon demon- AKA Uncles Dai Gui and Tso Lan**

It was a stupid idea in the first place, but he just wanted to see his father. What was so wrong about that? _Where in hell am I? _All of the sudden he was in a room with the demon chi. _Wow came for a visit get some chi. _Then out of nowhere he was surrounded by agents. Drago had no idea that the Chan's lived here. _Talk about keeping close to your enemies. _As he got out of there he couldn't help but growl, he needed help, but wasn't going to go back to those idiot Enforces. He was not like his Dad. He used them for two different jobs, and they screwed both of them up. No, what he needed were fresh henchmen. Ones that still had use. _That's perfect! Tryouts to work for me. _He smiled, his idea was perfect.

His idea was not perfect, or it was the fools that tried out. He didn't even like some of the styles these people wore. _Haven't they heard of fashion? _ Drago lost control of his temper and he raged at the fools, even mention the Enforces, which was a scary thought. It was then the answer came form of three youths on skateboards. _Really? Young and good at kicking butt? Thank you dad. _Drago just needed their names and they would be all set.

Strikemaster Ice, the leader of the group. DJ Fist, has to be the muscle of the group. The last one MC Cobra, can't tell what he is, but the little finger kiss was cute so Drago let it slide. He gave them a once over putting what he wanted done to each boy when his uncles flower passed in his eyes. He barley heard Ice say he was bugging.

After giving them there make over, and fighting the Chan clan, he was yelling at them. How in the world were these boys able to take down four people but not able to destroy this idiots?! In the middle of his rant, his uncle Tso's power came to him. Drago looked at the boys and gave them another chance.

He should leave them in the ground. Although they did do better this time, and he did get one of the chi powers. Drago looked at them good and hard, they were better than the Enforces and he needed henchmen. He sighed and let them out. "I am giving you another chance, don't screw it up."

Ice smirked "Got it Dog."

**-The sky demon- AKA Uncle Hsi Wu**

**With the Ice crew**

"So boys what you think of our new boss?"

"Cool like the new looks."

Ice looked over at Cobra who was staring at the school bus, which D-man sometimes sleeps in. He smirked. "Ohhhh Cobra, just be honest you like him!" The MC didn't even react, the shorter boy frown, it wasn't like his friend to be so out of it. "Yo, man you cool?" Cobra looked over at his brother and gave him a very serious look. "Dude, I don't know. I'm cool with everything that is going on in our lives right now, but a part of me wants something more." The younger boy paused and looked at him. "I want what you and Fist have. That relationship with someone where you don't have to talk to each other." He got up and walked away pulling out his game station as he left.

Ice looked sadly at the boy and glance over his shoulder at Fist. They locked eyes and nodded, but didn't know how to help their younger brother out. It was something that Cobra needed to do himself.

Cobra lay in an old car on the back seat, his game lying on the floor beside him. He pulled it out know he wouldn't be bothered by his brothers. He did it before when the real world got to be too much for him, and he wanted a little peace. His mind kept going over and over his first meeting with Drago. The dragon was just so scary, and hot head, and oh so cute. "Agggh!" He pushed his hands into his head. What was wrong with him? He thought about when Ice was introducing the crew. He could have just done a wave, or even a chest pump like Fist, but no he had to do a finger kiss! It was like he was trying to get roasted. _Oh, but what a way to go. Be burned alive by the hot dragon._ The teen shot up and shock his head, he had had thoughts like this before, but never did he think that he got off on being flamed alive by the dragon teen. It was too much, Cobra grabbed his game, and started playing, hoping that it would drive out the thoughts. It worked, for a little while.

A/N: 165cm=5'5" that is what I'm making Dragos height be. I hope you all like it. Did anybody think it was wired how the Ice crew wasn't in the Episode: Demon beneath my wings? I bet they were on probation for not getting the Chans! Lol. Also I feel that Drago is in touch with his father more then they let on, and I have plans for the both of them later on. Try and see if you can guess who my OC is! I'll give you a smiley face if you do. In case I don't mention it later on or don't explain it here are the height for the ice crew: Ice: 160cm=5'3", Cobra: 170cm=5'7", and Fist: 180cm=5'11", again this heights I just picked because I need them taller and shorter the Drago and I think Drago is 5'5".


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry about what happened. I have no idea how that chapter got up. For those of you who went ahead and read it you got a preview of what I'm doing with chapter 4. Now here is the real chapter 3. **

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it. The bold and italic is dreams. I don't know if people know this but chapter two is up. **

**The earth demon- AKA Uncle Dai Gui**

Drago might not have the earth demon chi, but he could still tell when an earthquake was going to hit. He looked over at the teenage henchmen; the dragon waved his hand and put them into a deep sleep, _no need for them to be woken up by something natural. _The teen shrived then, and smelled the air, something felt off but he couldn't place it. Drago shrugged it off, placing it as the pre feeling of an earthquake. He walked over to a car, and set down in the drivers set, falling asleep almost instantly.

"_**Cobra…" The formally human looked around for that voice, finding that it was totally dark. "Cobra, come to me." He moved to the right and saw a young woman. Her blue eyes shined in the darkness, her pale face giving them any even more brightness. "Who are you and what do you want from me?" The woman smiled, teeth white looking like a predator finding its prey. "You are a smart one. What I want is your boss." Cobra's heart stop at what she said. "Why you want him?" her smile turned into something that would make the Cheshire Cat proud. "He has something that I need. I will give you anything you want Cobra. All you have to do is turn against Drago." Cobra looked at her with narrow eyes and in that moment the woman know she was wrong. This teen was the one that was predicted, one Shendu gleeful told her about years ago. "Never going to do what you want woman. Get lost, and stay out of my head!" **_

A banging woke the young teen up. He saw Drago looking at them, and heard Ice talking about his dream. "We have work to do." The gang follows their leader out of the dump and to a skate park- one of the boys' favorite places to go when not out doing wrong. Looking at the runt that had the chi in him, the ice crew thought it was going to be easy, and Cobra was very eager to show Drago what he could do. Even if the boy had no clue what he was doing, he was doing it well, then add to the fact that the Chans showed up. The little shrimp knocked all of the boys down and Ice was very close to flaming the little girl, when Drago order them to leave. After the runt went and got super charge and Cobra couldn't help but think that his leader looked better when he had the demon chi, even if it was a different demon. They got their butts handed to them at the comic con. Not the ice crew best moment, and they boys couldn't help but think that maybe there was a curse. A curse that all of Jackie Chan's enemies cannot win. It wouldn't surprise the boys, given that every person that faced Chan didn't get want they wanted in the end.

Drago paced back and forth in the dump. What was wrong? He tried to get in touch with his father, but he wasn't answer him, making the younger dragon know he wanted him to figure it out himself.

**The thunder demon- AKA Uncle Tchangzu**

The boys were happy; they were going on a snowboarding trip, it was going be off the hook. It was so nice of Drago to give them some time off, given that no demon chi was active, and he didn't want his henchmen to be stiff when fighting. He was also hoping that he could figure out why they weren't having any luck with beating the Chans. It was then he felt it, his uncle of thunder. It felt good that his boys had some fear of him. It was fun to watch them tense and jump when he flame the car. Drago was very interested in what Fist's idea was.

Cobra was all for Fist and his plan, a chance to show the dragon teen what he could do. In the back of his mind he wonder why it was so important for Drago to know what skills he had. It was such a rush when he saw the look of amazement and wonder on the dragon's face. It was a new expression on his face. _I wonder what his face would look like when he is about _- Cobra banish that thought before his mind could finish it. With Drago giving them the directions they Ice crew took off to get their boss his chi.

**Unknown location**

The young woman snarl, her dark blonde hair flying into her face, her hands coming up and beating against the air. "You demon! How dare you lock me up like this!" she yelled her white teeth shaping into fangs, making the young woman look less beautiful and more horrifying. Her blue eyes went dark with anger looking out in front of her at seemly nothing. "YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHY I AM DOING THIS NINA." The woman growled, "I don't go by that name anymore Shendu. I will get out of this trap and when I do it won't be pretty." "I WILL TAKE THAT RISK." The air around Nina went black and the only thing a person could see were dark angry blue eyes.

**Back with Drago and the gang**

It felt so good, he finally got the demon chi, he finally got a chi power. He was so happy that he let the boys hang out in the school bus, and it felt so good, it was like a power rush.

Cobra looked back at the school bus where Drago was sleeping off his high, then over at an old van where Ice and Fist were hanging out in. He was glad nobody could see him, but just in case the teen walked off to be out of sight of the other teens. He looked down at his hands then at one of the cars. He put his hand up and the car busted into flames. _What is going on? _MC looked at his hands and back at the car. He only got speed when Drago fired at them, and yet here he was with the power to make a car go up in smokes. He waited till the car fire died out before going back to the other.

Ice looked at Cobra and knows something was wrong, he looked at Fist and the taller boy nodded. Ice walked up to his younger brother and held up two game stations. The younger one smiled and they walked into the bus with his brothers, pushing all thoughts of his new powers out of his head.

Drago didn't know what was going on, but he liked it. Twice now they faced off with the Chan clan and they won both time. It was a rush, a very powerful rush. The only thing that could make it better was if Cobra was helping him work off this extra energy. The thought made Drago stop, he did think that Cobra was cute, handsome even, but he didn't realize that he want the MC that way.

**It is all right to have those feelings son.**

**But father, he was human, and humans don't mate like us.**

**It will be ok Drago. This MC Cobra will be good for you; just don't act out just yet. **

**Why?**

**You both need time to get ready. Do not worry about that right now. You must be careful in the next coming days.**

**Is something wrong father?**

**I..I do not know what is coming, but I want you to know that all will be better in the end.**

**Yes father. **

He looked over at the boys, building their new crib. He was glad that they could find enjoyment in this. He was going to be super charged after this next storm, and looked over all the plans and he couldn't help but smile inside at Cobra's little mix-up. As he walked down he smelt a very powerful odor. _Little Chan is here. _He didn't want her to know that he knew, and couldn't tell the boys about their little pest.

Drago was having so much fun flinging lightening at the older Chan and was very angry when he lost the power. Running off with the ice crew, he thought about his conversation with his dad. Something out there was against him, and the dragon teen wanted to know what it was.

**Unknown location**

The woman smiled, she told Shendu that she would be free, and he would pay for trapping her. Nina walked back and forth thinking of the different ways to make the demon pay for his wrong doings. Red eyes in a young face smiling up at the Dragon Lord flashed in her mind. _Perfect. _She wanted the young dragon's power, and what better way to get back at Shendu then through his only son. The blonde dropped down into lotus and waved her power around her. Those dragons will pay for what they have done.

**Drago**

Something was wrong, the dragon knew it, but couldn't figure out what was wrong. He tossed and turned things he never seen passing by in his mind. Something foreign slammed into his wall, trying to break it down, _nonononono. _It was going to drive him crazy.

Ice and Fist looked over at Drago, the demon was having a nightmare or something. Cobra looked a wreak, trying to wake him, but the dragon wasn't responding to him. The older teens didn't know what was going on, but Fist said it looked like D-man was fighting something off. The crew wasn't very big into the whole magic thing, but it could very well be something like that. Cobra shoot up from where he was laying and run over to Drago. The moment Cobra reached him, the teen was sitting up.

Cobra smiled, Drago was awake he was safe. "D-man, you ok?" The dragon looked at him, and Cobra know, it wasn't his boss. He stood up and walked backwards. Drago got off the bed and smiled at the boys. "Got another chi. Let's go." Ice and Fist nodded, and followed Drago, both looking back at Cobra who hadn't move. "Yo dog. You coming?" The younger nodded, following his brothers, _I don't know who that is, but I'm not going to let them hurt Drago. _

Drago had no idea what was going on, he saw what was happening, what he was doing, but couldn't stop himself. He tried to control his limbs, but there weren't listening to him, and everything that was coming out was not what he thought. The dragon was ranting, he didn't remember ranting like this before. Then Ice with his no blame game, and Cobra saying it was his fault. Drago looked at him, and was horrified by what he was doing holding him, acting like he was the alpha. The thing controlling Drago dropped Cobra, and was laughing away in his head. A wave of black went around his inner eyes, and the demon teen know nothing else.

Cobra kept talking hoping that if he kept questioning Drago and his doings, Ice and Fist would figure out that that thing was not Drago, not his mate. The teen was so focused on Drago that he didn't even notice the thought. He followed Drago, not wanting whatever was controlling the demon to hurt him.

Drago woke up for the fight with Tohru, and was amazed that the guy could get even bigger. He felt his aunt's power leaving him, and felt the guy controlling him get angry, and then he was trying to flame them and it wasn't working, the crew saved him, keeping him safe. When they got back to the dump, Cobra kept looking at him, his eyes narrowed, and Drago know. His alpha know something was controlling him.

Ice watched as Cobra watched Drago, and know within that second that Drago was more than a boss or friend. Drago was to Cobra as Fist was to him. He smiled a little, happy that his youngest finally got to have love.

Drago fought within his head, trying to get himself free, and Cobra walked up to him and touched his arm. "Drago, are you feeling alright?" A bright flash erupted in the dump, and when the boys could see again Drago was on the ground, a smile on his face. He had pushed whoever was controlling him out.

When he awoke, he was his self, and talked over a plan with the crew, to not only get his fire back, but all of the chi. The crew smiled and nodded they would do this for him, thanking that he was now back to himself.

**Powers that be**

He didn't like not having his fire powers, but with the crew with him, Drago thought that everything would go like he planned. The dragon looked over at the boys, making sure that they had everything they needed to get the uncles and the captain. He sent them out, and in his mind wished them luck.

Cobra didn't know what was wrong with him, he saw everything and heard what Ice was saying, he didn't agree with the shorter boy, but felt himself nodding along. The not him looked into the eyes of his brothers' and saw in them what he felt. Something was controlling them, and he didn't like it. He looked over at Drago, who was talking to the youngest Chan. He wanted to help him, but something was keeping him away. He just watched as Drago fight with the Chan clan.

Drago didn't know what was going on with his boys, but he wanted them to stop. He wanted them to be like there where yesterday. He just didn't know how to help them.

**Jade **

She walked into the vault that holds Shendu and looked up at the dragon that scared her. She had to do this to help her family. She was very happy that she could do that, but as she was running out of the vault, the pure angry and rage and sorrow that was voiced in that no was almost enough to make her go back. Jade didn't and hurried after Tohru.

**The demons**

Drago pushed all feelings out of his head, and his father pushed the spell in, and he called all chi to him. As he floated in the air he saw the moment when whoever was controlling his boy left the building, and with the pleading looks knew that they would have never betrayed him if they were in their right mind. He flew away from the bridge going to the dump to make the changes to the world. The ice crew was there, and as much as he wanted to forgive them right away, they still needed to learn their place.

Cobra was very thankful to have full control of his body, and was very happy that Drago didn't kill them. He just hope that Drago gave him a chance to show the dragon how very sorry he was.

**Uncle **

Uncle looked up at Drago's father. He was hoping that Drago not getting his father out would make the demon more incline to help them. As he looked at the stone, he saw the pride Shendu had in his son. Uncle walked out, and as Shendu tried to get him to unleash the demon he heard the depression and lie in the voice. Shendu wanted out, but not to do deal with Drago, he wanted to help him. Uncle walked out, trying to figure out why the demon would help his son when they boy betrayed him.

**The demons**

Cobra didn't know what was wrong with him, with Ice saying how nasty Drago looked right now, the MC thought he looked very hot. He was very happy that Drago let them take care of section 13. He and the boys were having a blast. It felt so good to but those agents in their place. And with the wind power it was like nothing he ever felt before. After bring down the house, they meet up with Drago at the stadium, to help him with the Chan and his team.

Drago kept half of his attention on the boys while he open the portal. It was kind of funny see all those human with power, it leveled the field, which was very bad. He watch from above as the crew and humans fought.

He felt so happy and know he was going to win, when his father showed up. He heard Ice say something about thing and pops.

**Do as I say, and make it good.**

**Yes sir.**

It was fun play fighting with his dad. It reminded of when he was younger, and knew the moment Jade notice that his father was losing. He backed up and watch as they gave his father back his power, and as fire shot out of his nose and eyes Drago smiled. He moved his hands and the portal closed up, leaving everyone staring in shock. The dragon teen closed his eyes and focused on suppressing the chi, making him revert back into his true form.

He looked up at his father and spoke out loud to him for the first time in ages. "Did I do as you wanted father?" "Yes my boy you did." Shendu looked over at the humans and Drago moved in front of the ice crew.

"What do you mean do what you wanted?" "You really think my son, who I raised and taught everything would betray me? You are very stupid wizard." Uncle snarled at him, he knew that unleashing Shendu was bad, but he was out of options. "I will put you back in your place you demon." The older dragon laughed and looked over at his son. Dragos eyes were glowing red, he nodded at his father. The younger dragon walked over to the wizard and grasped his arms.

"What is bratty dragon doing?!" Drago's claw grew warm and uncle ripped his wrist away, the demon youth smiled and walked back over to his boys. Uncle stared in horror at the binds on him. He looked up at Shendu, and saw his smile. "You are no trouble to me now. Drago, you and your friends are free to do as you wish, I will take care of everything." His son nodded at him, and looked at the one called Ice, within the next second the teenagers were gone.

Fire came from his hands, and looked at the humans that had not only defeated him twice, but also his son. "I am going to enjoy this."

**I hope you all loved this new chapter. Six pages to get to this, and I needed to stop here. I told you it was going to be AU after Powers That Be. Please wait till I come out with the next chapter, and all those little hints will be shown the light. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ice and his crew looked at Drago, who looked right back at them. "Ok, what just happened?" The dragon smiled "The only way my father could have been freed was if there was no other option. Early in the year I came back from the future to protect the Dragon Teeth that I used to break my dad out. The Chans destroyed it, and I was put in section 13. Me and my father came up with the plan to get the demon chi, I would be to powerful and they wouldn't be able to stop me. They would then have to give my dad his true form back. It was a lot harder than we thought, but it worked."

The crew nodded, and DJ moved his arms, and lend down to Ice. It was then that they notice, they were back in the forms before the extra demon chi. "So what happens now." Drago looked at the three of them "You have two choices, you can stay with me, or you can leave. But know that if you leave all your powers will be gone." Cobra's eyes went wide, and didn't even have to think about it. "I'm going stay with you D-man." Ice and Fist looked over at the younger teen, and smiled. "Yeah dog, we aint' going leave you. "

Drago smiled at the boy, and started to walk forward. "Good, now while my father sets about chaining up the Chans and their friends, we are going stay here and work on the next stage of the plan." "And that stage is?" He turned and smiled, "Bring my aunts and uncles back to this world." The boys stopped, the dragons were bringing the whole family. If the chi was a small fraction of what the demons could do, the ice crew could only image what it would be like at full strength. During the teens little freak out they had arrived at a very high class apartment building. Drago stopped them before they were seen. "I know before that it was cool if other people saw you in this form, but that was because I needed all my powers to get the chi, and use the spells. Now I want you to not act like idiots and just stay quite ok." The teens nodded, and Drago put his hands out in front of him and pushed a little of his power out and at the boys.

The henchmen looked down and saw that they were back in their human forms, Ice wearing baggy blue jeans, with a graphic t-shirt. Fist with regular black jeans, and plain blue shirt, but what Cobra had on was making Ice and Fist laugh inside. The MC was wearing tight black jeans, with rips in the knees, and a grey shirt with a bright green Chinese dragon. MC knew what was going on in his brothers' head, and glared at them, before turning to back to Drago, and all thoughts stopped. Ice and Fist looked on with concern at Cobra who just stopped breathing. The two followed his eyes and meet an Asian teen with amused amber eyes. Said teen was wearing grey skinny jeans and a long shirt with Chinese's writing on it.

"You boys done admiring yourself? Good lets go." With that the human form of Drago made way toward the building, the teens hurrying to keep up with him. Walking in, they saw why the boss put them back in their human forms, the woman were all wearing diamonds and pearls, while the men were in suits. The teens made their way to the front desk, aware of the stares of the grownups on them. Drago taped on the counter and waited for the person to look up. The man working looked at them and it was very funny to the ex-humans to see someone beside Drago sneer like that. "I'm sorry but this is an apartment building, not a hang out. I'm going to ask you all to leave."

Cobra looked at Drago and thought he was going to flame the man alive, but the dragon just smiled, and wow that smiled did things to MC that shouldn't happen in public. "I'm sorry too. You see I live here and I seem to have misplaced my keys. Could you be so kind as to get me the spares?" Ice laughed inside at the face the man made. He could tell the man didn't think Drago was telling the truth. "What is the last name?" His smile was vindicated, he caught this little trouble maker in the act. "Yes it is _Huo Long_." The man behind the computer stopped and paled very fast. He looked up and the teens were met with scared eyes. "I am very sorry Mr. Huo Long. Here are your keys, and please if there is anything we can do to help you please let me know." Drago just smiled and took the keys, and moved over to the evaluators. The ice crew followed him, shacking with laughter that even in his human form the dragon could make people almost wet themselves.

The boys waited until they were in the apartment before they busted out with questions. "Ok, how did you make that guy pale without using your powers?" Drago looked at them and smiled. "My dad might have ruled as a dragon, but he did have a human form like me." Which as he said that the human face faded away and all the teens were all back in the dragon forms. "He did business with other people who were not big on the whole magic, and took the name Huo Long. That name has its hand in every stock, and business born, no matter how young or old. It was spelled that as soon as a business that was interesting and had stock, that stock would be in that name and made sure that the business lasted a long time. The reason why is because the name Huo Long is very well known for being involved with stuff like weapons or something to the like. I never question it or anything." The boys nodded and Drago motion to the living room of the apartment and the teens set down on the couches. The leader snaped his fingers and books appeared before them. "Now, please help me find ways to get my aunts and uncles back into the human world."

While the young dragon teens were working on a spell to bring the demons to the human world Shendu was dealing with the Chans.

"Now lets see what can I do to you. What would be a good place to hold you all. " Jade being the ever vocal girl that she was spoke up before any of the adults could. "What you not going to kill us you?!" The giant dragon looked over at her and smirked. "Of course not. You see there are seven other demons who would love to get a piece of you."

Uncle spoke up this time. "Not possible to bring demon family here. Gates sealed up." Shendu laughed and closed his eyes. It seemed like hours before he opened them. The amusement gone from his face he looked upwards and roared. In a flash Drago was standing beside his face.

"Dad, what's the matter?" The fire demon went down on his knees, "That spell has blocked my form, break it." Uncle laughed out at this. "Silly dragon, little dragon has no way to break spells." But even as he said this a blue light came from Drago's claws and pushed into his father. Twelve heartbeats later the light changed from blue to red. Shendu's form begin to glow the red color and within a second the giant dragon was no more, instead there was a tall male about 196 cm.

"Thank you very much Drago. You may go back and continue to work on getting the family here." "yes sir." And with that the young dragon was going.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next one is coming when every.

Love yin.


	5. Filler Episode 1

**An-This chapter takes place after the episode "Black and White and Chi all over" Its Dragon and the gang during "Dragon Scouts" and up to "Demon Beneath My Wings". This chapter deals with the punishment and the relationship between the gang. The next couple of chapters will also deal with the same thing. I'm not going to go back and redo and edit the chapters, because I don't want to upset what I have written because I like it, so just think of this as fillers till I get back to track with the rest of the story seeing as I have no idea how to continue for where chapter four left off. I hope you enjoy my fillers. **

Cobra pushed up angst the car trying to get out from under it; in the coroner of his eye he saw Ice and Fist doing the same. You would have thought that with their new dragon strength it would have been easy. It wasn't, Drago had ether taken it away from them or entcah the cars to be really heavy. Cobra was betting it was a combination of both of them. "Yeah, yeah almost got it! Oh sweet I'm going get out of here."

MC turned his head toward Ice and watch as he lifted the car inch by inch. Smiling as his friend started to move toward his freedom. If the former blond could get out then other two would have more motivation to get out. Unfortunately all of Ice's shouting caught the attention of their jailer.

It was almost funny to Ice with the car a foot above him and huge shark grin on his face to turn into a grunt and pain moan. Drago had jumped on top of the car and brought it back down into Ice's chest. "Did you really think it was going to be that easy? This is your punishment for failure." The Dragon teen moved his hands and the car glowed, if Ice's grunt was any indication it just got heavier. "Now try to get out of that." "Oh come on D-man! We have been at it for hours. Let us up!"

Ice and Fist just started at Cobra, who was just as shocked as they were. Drago's eyes glowed a very fiery red. "What did you just call me?! My name is Drago you little maggot! If I want you to stay under there you will stay under there! Do not question me! This was all brought on yourselves for your inability to take care of Jackie Chan and his little squad of doormats! Just for that you all get extra tons! "The cars got so heavy that even Fist grunts of pain were audible.

"Enjoy your time boys." With that the men dragon left the former humans alone.

"Man Cobra why you have to go and make him all mad. Its goanna take us forever to get out of here."

"IF YOU CAN STILL TALK MABYE THE CARS ARENT HEAVY ENOUGH!" _Man he has got good hearing._

MC Cobra didn't know where his backtalk or even his disrespect had come from. He usually is a pretty laid back guy; let Ice run the show, not wanting to take charge. He hadn't know the dragon that long, and hadn't gotten that good of a scope of the guy. Just that he didn't like to lose and had quite the temper. Yet there was something under Cobra's skin, something that hadn't been there before, something that showed up after Drago turned them into dragons.

The teen had no idea what that something was, just that it pushed through whenever Drago gave orders. And it drove the former human up the wall.

**Drago**

Drago watched the teens from his perch on top of the school bus. He laughed to himself watching the boys try and fail to push up the cars. When he stared this punishment each car had weighed three tons, when Ice started shouting his got pushed up to four tons. He was going to leave the rest alone but with Cobra's outburst he had been really angry- like uncontrollable angry. He had pushed the weight of all three cars up to ten tons. It showed how strong the teens are that they weren't crushed to death.

The dragon set there in a daze watching the boys doing time. He had no idea what was wrong with him, he had never been affected by somebody disrespect and back talking like he was with Cobra's. It was like a part of him was trying to make the teen prove himself. That he could be an equal, which was weird. Cobra was his minion, he wasn't supposed to prove himself, Cobra was the one to prove himself.

He needed to think about this, mediate on it, and maybe even talk to his father. Drago took a deep breath and all the sudden he was seeing a merry-go round with a flute in it. Uncle Hsi Wu. Smoke came out of the nose of the dragon.

He was quite as he landed in the center of the three teens, still trying to push the cars up. It was funny to see their faces when the cars gradually lifted up and away from them. The proud and smiling faces, Drago was quite happy to destroy their joy. "I got a new chi and-" "Alright let's get going! Where is it at?"

Drago just locked eyes with Cobra and stared him down. It was a struggled as part of him was trying to make him lower his eyes. That was just wrong, the only person Drago showed submission to was his father. "Who said anything about you going? You three are still being punished for your failure. So yall going stay here while I go get it. Rest while you can, because when I get back there is going to be pain."


	6. Filler Episode 2

**This take place after "Demon Beneath my Wing" and during "Mirror" I'm going to be doing more filler chapters, because these things are fun, and it will help with how I want they story to come together when I get back to the main plot. If yall want to see something that the crew is doing just put it in a review and I'll see if I can make it come to life. Enjoy. **

It was slow at first he didn't know, where every Drago was it did not go so well. He came back in an even fouler mood. He put them under trucks this time and if even one of them made a noise the weight was increased. Cobra was so focused on trying to die and calming down his anger that he didn't notice the metal under his fingers melting. By the next morning the ice crew had been holding up thirty tons. All of a sudden the trucks were gone and Drago stood there with his arms crossed.

"I've thought about it and deiced that I'm taking out my anger on you three. I had thought about it and realized that you guys are new to this whole power thing, and working with someone else. So we are going to be training together."

If it meant not holding up cars anymore Cobra would put on a tutu and dance the Nutcracker. The training was hard and ruthless. They had to fight two on two; the goal was to get the other team pin down for fifteen seconds. If you did that you won, it was made harder for the fact that Drago could, and would turn on whoever he was parented with. He said that it was to turn them to defend themselves from all sides.

Ice and Fist had to admit that it was helpful, and they learned a lot form the training. Cobra would be the same if it wasn't for this underlying feeling that Drago was harder on him then the others. Whenever he pin the former human down it was with way more force, and that the something form before when rush up and he get so angry. He notices that whenever that happen his palms would heat up, but when he looked at them he didn't see anything. So he brushed it off.

He and Fist were put together in this last game, and they came out with a battle plan. Hey if they two of them could make working cars out of junk and thirteen old parts, they could come up with a battle plan. Fist would take out Ice, while Cobra would try and get Drago. Try being the key word, because no matter what they or who they teamed up with no of the ice crew could pin the dragon down.

Fist went one way and Cobra the other. He saw some cars stacked up, and clamed up there to get a better view point. When he made it to the top-dragon speed was awesome! - He saw Drago. The teen held his breath not wanting to give his position away. Cobra never notices how the roof under him slowly heated up and started to melt into its self. He had a shoot to pin Drago down and everything in him was telling him to take it.

Cobra waited right till the dragon turned and jumped him. The two of them landed with a thud, rolling over several times before ending up with the teen on top. He garbed the dragon's wrist and pulled them up over his head, dropping all of his weight down on top of the leader.

Drago snarled and snapped at the maggot, trying to get him off, but for some reason he couldn't push the human away. They locked eyes and everything went still. It was like two puzzle pieces fitting together, coming home. The world made sense, like this was what Drago was meant for, to be under Cobra just looking into his eyes. Neither one of them notice when fifteen seconds moved into fifteen minute. They would have stayed there for ever if Ice hadn't hit some hub-caps.

Cobra looked over where the sound came from and Drago shoved him away, the moment broken. Ice and Fist turned the bend, and saw the two of them sitting on the ground. Drago recovered first and stood up, "Cobra pin me, so the training is completed for today. While don't we get some rest." And with that the dragon disappeared. "What was that about?" "I have no idea."


	7. The Beginning

**Ancient China**

**1100 years ago**

Shendu looked out over his temple, watching his subjects doing their jobs. The demon sorcerer grin, it was good to be a ruler, having everyone do everything for him. The best part was that he didn't have to deal with his siblings. With them being locked in the netherworld, it was just him out here on Earth and that was the way he liked it. He never had to deal with those no good betraying demons- ignoring his own betray.

The dragon did admit, though only to himself he did get lonely. He wanted someone he could do stuff with, even though he had no idea on how to win someone over long enough to build any kind of relationship with. Humans were so complicated, and demons were only out for themselves.

Shendu went to bed that night hoping that tomorrow would bring something different to his life.

A new day did bring new promises, and group of merchants came upon the temple, and the subjects loved the new items that came with them. Shendu was very impressed with the silk cloth that they had, and the merchant was very honor to be brought before the Dragon Demon King.

"With enough silk I can make a robe that would fit such a creature of your stature." Shendu laughed, his dragon form was not fit to wear such clothing, it was made for fighting. He told the merchant this, and the merchant frowned. "Please forgive me Lord Shendu, why did you call me if you did not want a robe." "Oh I want a robe merchant, just not for this form." The demon got up from his throne and in a bright light a human male appeared. "I want one for this form."

The merchant looked amazed at the transformation, but got right to work looking the dragon up and down figuring out what would work for him. "If you give me three days, I will come back with silk and my daughter to help make you as many robes as you please."

Shendu gave the merchant his approval, and eagerly waited for his return.

After three days had passed the merchant came back, donkeys carrying argons filled with silk of all color and with them two young women. The younger one, a beauty light almond eye- which was all that could be seen- her older sister a mix breed with blonde hair and blue eyes, was as tall as some men.

The three of them made their way to the temple where Shendu was waiting in human form. His amber eyes locked onto the blondes, and a connection was made. Over the course of weeks the two got to know one another. The demon had learned that her name was Nina, and that she was interested in magic and sorcerers, always dreaming about being one herself.

Shendu decided to teach Nina what he know, and the women was amazing. Learning spells faster than any human or demon that the dragon had seen in his long life. As he taught her he learned that her and her sister's mother came from another land, explaining her coloring, and Shendu thought that her mother most have had some magic in her blood. Nina smiled, happy with that theory. For her mother had died when Nina was small, her sister just having learned to walk. They lost her in a frost, father having been away to get firewood and food, and their mother using her own clothing to keep her children warm as the fire burnt away.

Shendu didn't know what was going on with him. In the time of three month he had spent more time as a human then dragon. The demon sorcerer just wanted to spend time with Nina, and as a result his kingdom propelled. They were jobs and riches for everyone, no longer having to worry about the king being angry or killing them.

As a year approach, Shendu came to the merchant and asked to court his daughter, the merchant was again honor by the demon, and agreed to the courting. Melina the youngest daughter was overjoyed; her sister would be marrying someone she loved and having kids.

Melina was looking forward to spoiling her nieces and nephews. She having been born with a sickness that nothing, not even magic could heal, no man would have her. Nina was also overjoyed with the news, for she truly loved Shendu.

As the two courted their love for each other grew, as did Nina's magic. It had gotten to the point where she knew all the good chi magic spells, and wanted to learn dark chi magic. Shendu for the first time in his life was hesitated to use that magic. Because it could change a person, no matter how strong willed and pure good they were. He told this to Nina and how he didn't want the chance that it could change her.

Nina saw this as wise and went along with it, burying the desire deep within herself. A small part in the back of her mind grew resentful of her love for his rejection of teaching her the dark magic. The two had the wedding in front of the temple with all the subjects bearing witness. Nina looked beautiful in her red silk robes, Shendu looking very handsome in his. The perfect couple the people thought.

That night the two shared a bed for the first time, and it was magically. Nina glowed the next day, happy to be with the man she loved.

Over the years the two shared their loved, but no children came from the unions. Shendu was not displeased; he wanted Nina with or without children, even if some small part of him hopes each time that maybe the seed had taken. Nina while outward displease, was inward relieved. She did not want children. She saw it as a weakness, one she didn't want on her quest to learn as much magic as she could.

Melina helped in the temple, having grown too weak to travel with her father. While Nina went to look through books about dark chi magic, Shendu took to spending time with his sister-in-law. Melina talked about how much she wanted a niece or nephew to hold and spoil before she passed to be with her mother.

Shendu didn't know how long Melina had left, and wanted to honor her wishes. That night he went to his wife with a potion demons used to insure the seed would take. "You wish to use dark chi magic to make our child?" "It is not how I wish, and hope to go about it, but Melina is growing weaker every day and I want her to hold her niece or nephew before she leaves this world."

Nina scowled inside; her husband was taking her sister over her. She never realized that she didn't tell him about her wants to not have a child. _This could be perfect. _Over their marriage she had never stop asking Shendu to teach her magic each time the same thing. She had to state herself with books. That potion was dark chi, and if she agreed to it he have to do want she wanted.

"I'll take the potion on one condition. You have to teach me dark chi magic."

The dragon bite his lip, while he didn't want to have his love use those spells, he also wanted to have a child. Shendu agreed to those terms.

The next month the couple told the subjects that they were with child. Everyone was overjoyed, but none as much as Melina. Whenever she could be up, she was working on a room for the baby, having things brought in and out. Shendu helped when he was not busy teaching Nina the dark chi magic. Wanted to be a part of his child's room being brought together. Nina was seen little at this time, choosing to spend it emerged in the dark chi spells.

Both her husband and sister could sense something off about her, and prayed that the dark chi wouldn't harm both her and the child. At this time the kingdom continue to grow, Shendu spending more time as a human, made more merchant come to the temple. He was growing to like Earth and its humans. Thinking about given away his early thought to rule them all, just this little temple and its people.

Nine months went by and the girls' father came back for the birth. It took over twelve hours but on the new years of the fire dragon their son was born. A green Chinese dragon with red eyes, like his father, and everyone in the family was overjoyed. Shendu was the first to hold him, the merchant being next, Melina after her father and when she went to give to her sister she found her asleep.

The three shared a smile; the birth took a lot out of the mother, so they let her sleep while they got the young dragon into his new bed.

As the door close Nina open her eyes, her once bright blues eyes had darken. She wanted nothing to do with that child. Shendu and Melina wanted him, they could have him.

And she took to her word, only holding the child to feed him, and nothing more. Spending more and more time learning the dark chi magic, and her soul growing more and more dark.

Shendu had enough of it, wanted his love back, and went to confront her.

"You were never going to show me the wonder that this magic is!" "Because it can corrupt the user, I didn't want that to happen to you." "You once said that maybe my mother had magic, I think you sense it in me. That I had the power to become more powerful than you!" "Nina, my love please calm down, I don't fear you, and I don't want to lose you. You and my son are very important to me."

Nina went quite, her mind going over the dragons words. She should be the most important thing in the demon's life. Noting else. Shendu thinking that he had calmed down his wife engulfed her in his arms. They went to bed that night together and become one. In the morning Nina went to her son and took him in her arms.

"I believe that we shall spend some time together." Both Melina and her husband were happy that she was finally spending time with her child and watched as she walked out of the room. Melina went to rest and the dragon to see how the subject at the temple were doing.

Nina took the child to the library and set with her son in her arms. Looking at him she could see the different in his father form, knowing that he must have gotten it from her. She laid him on the table, anger growing by the second.

How come this child is closer to Shendu then I am? She went through the books, her son watching her, till she found what she wanted.

_**How to make a human into a demon**_

She read that book and smiled down at her son. He smiled back, not know the different between evil and good smiles. Nina called the things she need and set to work the spell. She picked up her son and put him in the middle of the circle. And started to chant.

Shendu felt something tug at his gut, and without question teleported to where he felt his family was at. He arrived just in time to stop Nina form plunging a knife into their son's chest.

"What is wrong with you?! How could you do that to your own child!?" "That thing is not my child. My child would have been a pure Chinese dragon, not some half breed. I can take that things power and become a demon like you. We can try again and have a pure blood."

She smiled and her teeth had grown fangs, her hands claws. Shendu just stared at her, how could this be the women he fall in love with, the woman he was turning human for. "I can't let you Nina, this is our son."

"I NEVER WANTED HIM!" "What?" "I never wanted children, they slow us down. With that thing around we could never be rulers of the world. We have to be stuck with that thing forever"

The demon sorcerer was frozen; his love didn't want the same joy that he wanted. The joy to raise their child together. For some reason Shendu felt used. "You only took the potion so I would teach you dark magic." "Yes."

The two lovers' voice had gotten loud, so loud that Melina had come to see what was wrong. Nina had used the time that Shendu was frozen to start the spell up again and with the knife in hand was reaching for the child. Melina saw her sister take the baby in her arms and raise the knife, only this time she made a barrier to keep Shendu from getting to the two.

Her sister reacted rushing forward and tarring the child out of Nina's arms just as she brought the knife down. Melina pushed the boy into his father arms as the spell was casted. Melina's soul was brought into her sister's body the sickness adding to Nina's rotting soul. Both husband and wife stared down at the young girl's dead body.

Shendu looked upon his wife and felt angry and betrayed. The woman he loved try to kill his son, and murder his sister-in-law. In that moment the dragon did something he hadn't done in years. He transformed into his pure dragon form. Towering over Nina and holding his son in one hand.

With the other he reached and grasped his wife, walking to the temples doors. He busted out into the court yard, and all subjects stopped and stared. The merchant walked to the two but before he could question Shendu spoke.

"For your crime, murdering Melina your sister, and trying to kill you son, you are banished form this temple, and if I ever see you again I will roost you alive, wife or not. See to that she leaves."

With that the demon sorcerer took his son inside and the merchant cried. Both daughters lost to him he left his silk business in the hands of his apprentice and walked out of the temple never to be seen again. Nina was dragged out of the place that she had called home for over ten years. She vowed right then as the gates shut on her that she would get her revenge against her husband and son and walked into the woods.

Inside the temple Shendu shrink down and looked upon his son. His amber eyes watered as he realized that the boy had lost three of his family members today. He kissed his son on the forehead. "Don't worry; I'll make sure nothing happens to you. I will protect you. My little dragon, my Drago."

**There you go. I told you I was going to do something with that woman. How many of yall saw that coming? I hope you can figure out what she did to Drago and Shendu. I also hope yall enjoyed that back story about how Drago came to be. **

**Review if you liked**

**Review if you didn't. **


End file.
